meghantrainorfandomcom-20200214-history
Title (Album)
Not to be confused with the EP or Song. Title is the fourth studio album and debut major label studio album by Meghan Trainor. The album released on January 9, 2015 by record label Epic. The album comes after the success of her debut single "All About That Bass" which had peaked atop of the Billboard Hot 100. "All About That Bass" was released as the first single from the LP on June 2, 2014. The accompanying music video for the single was directed by Fatima Robinson. "Lips Are Movin" was released as the second single from the LP on October 10, 2014. A deluxe version of the album was sold on iTunes, with 4 extra songs. Background Title was entirely written and composed by Meghan Trainor and Kevin Kadish, and produced by the latter. The pair recorded the EP at The Carriage House in Nolensville, Tenessee. It was mastered by Dave Kutch at The Mastering Palace in New York City, New York. Besides writing and composing the record, Trainor was also responsible for its drum programming, percussion instrumentation, clapping and ukelele melodies, as well as handling the EP's execution production with Kadish. Title was developed using a wide range of other instrumentation; drums, accoustic guitar, electric guitar and bass—all produced by Kadish. David Baron and Jim Hoke were the only two other musicians involved in the EP's production, and were responsible for the record's piano, banotone saxophone, tenor saxophone and hammond organ instrumentation. In an interview with The Baltimore Sun, Kadish spoke of the record's conception, "We were like, 'Let's do a '50s EP and see if anybody likes it, just for fun.'" Regarding the title of the EP, Trainor told Popjustice, "So I've called the EP Title. Cos obviously everyone was going, 'what's the title', and I was like, 'hey, I'm clever, I'm gonna make it this'." The name was deemed "creative" by Idolators's Mike Wass. "Dear Future Husband" was later chosen as the third single off the full-length Title and will be released on April 26, 2015 in the United Kingdom, and the single cover for the song was unveiled on March 13, 2015. It will impact mainstream radio in the United States on March 17, 2015. Release On October 20, 2014, Trainor tweeted that the album was now up for pre-order digitally through iTunes. The pre-order included all the tracks from her previous extended play Title (EP) and would also include her new single "Lips Are Movin". The album released January 9, 2015 in North America and January 13, 2015 on iTunes, in the United Kingdom the album didn't come on until January 26, 2015 on iTunes and in stores. Editions meghandeluxe.jpg|"Title" Deluxe Edition Meghan5f-7-web.jpg|"Title" Standard Edition Cover600x600 (2).jpeg|"Title" Special Edition Tracklist Possible Outtakes It is unknown if these songs were written for this album or for other artists. Italic typing indicates that the song is partially leaked. Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. * All Again * Baby Doll * Bed Head * Better Get Running * Blurry * Can't Blame a Girl for Trying * Caribbean Love * Chase Your Love * Cherish You * Circle * Claustrophobic * Come Home with Me * Darling I'm a Mess * Doctor * Don't Matter to Me * Fighting Gravity * Headphones * Heartbeat Symphony * Hello Heartbreak * Hide My Love * Highlight * Hush * I've Got You * Keep the Light On * Kindly Calm Me Down * Last Laugh * Leaving with the DJ * Let's Go * Lucky with Your Love * Man to Hold * Marilyn * Miracle * Nobody * No Tears Left to Cry * Nothing to Me * Numb * Over and Done * Powder * Queen * Rebel Streak * Reckless * Red Flare * Roll * Roll it Up Again * Rome * Show Me Off * Sickness * Soca I Love You * Started with a Hello * Suga Mama * Sugarcoat Our Love * Suicide * Take Me There * That's What She Said * These Songs * Tipsy * Touchdown Dance * Waitin' (All My Life) * What You Want * Woman Up Category:Albums Category:Studio Albums Category:Meghan Trainor Category:Epic